Bocchan, Do you wish to form a contract with me again?
by Orangeere
Summary: It's Ciel's 90th birthday. After living many years as a watchdog of Queen now he has passed his work to his next heir. But who's he? Is he capable of being watchdog? Well nothing else to say for now; the rest will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all! again I am writing a new story though my stories are awful still the people who reviewed and followed and added as favs my previous stories I am very very very acknowledged to them.**_

 _ **so about this story it suddenly came to my mind so I started to write it. The theme is quite common like when Ciel's old and all but I introduced some new family members of Ciels'. I hope you will like it and please REVIEW IT!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji characters. Yana Toboso own them and she totally rocks!**_

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 1: "Happy Birthday, Grandpa"_**

Everyone has gathered in the great hall of the countryside mansion. The huge mansion is awfully neat and clean. Every inch to inch is perfect, from the garden to the guestrooms. From the dinning to the bathrooms. Every single thing is tidy. Today is a special day for this mansion; it's the birthday of the owner of the mansion. All the noblemen of England, politicians, commoners and even queen are also invited. Though the queen cannot come because she went to India to deal with some political problems over there. But she sent her respects and birthday greetings on behave of royal family to the old earl. He is current oldest and most experienced earl of the country, his toy and Candy Company is the number one company in world but his company also runs a restaurant. Behind these companies his actual work is controlling the underworld of Great Britain and to perish any anti-social agencies which may cause trouble to the queen. This is the actual work of the earls of this fine estate; by running an agency they maintain the balance of the British society. The earls of this estate call themselves 'Queen's watchdog' or 'Aristocrats of evils', by others they are also called 'evil noblemen'. These earls are known as 'Phantomhive'.

Today is the 90th birthday of Ciel earl Phantomhive thus there a huge celebration has been prepared to celebrate the old earl's birthday. Every servants of the manor is busy. They are receiving guests, pouring their drinks, leading them to earl or in the dining hall where they can eat dinner or desert. Many orphan age children were also invited and they were also gifted free 'funtom' toys and candies.

Ciel was sitting on the great hall and receiving the guests who were coming to him to congratulate on his 90th birthday. 'I never thought I shall be able to live this long' thought Ciel. Then he saw her, he saw her shabby shadow also dancing among the guests of great hall. She was cheerful, bright and full of live. "Ciel! Ciel darling come here and dance with me. It's your birthday, it's my loves' birthday" she called for him and only he could hear her. "Elizabeth" Ciel muttered as a gentle smile appears on his face."I miss you so much, Lizzy" he muttered again. "I wish that I could be able to celebrate this day with you but...but you left me Lizzy. You left me 62 years ago" sighed the old earl.

"I love you Ciel. I've always loved you and always will be. I always had and will stay by your side" Elizabeth assured her husband in a gentle tone and came close to her love. Even though she is not real but still Ciel felt her hands on his shoulder. She looks young, her age seems to stop at 28; the age when she died while giving birth to their second child and only daughter. Ciel felt a kiss on his lips, those known lips which cherished him for 7 years happily married life. Elizabeth's shadow kissed him on his lips "Happy birthday my love. Take care" She disappeared into thin air before Ciel could say it "Thank you Lizzy. I love you too Elizabeth. I will soon be there with you. Together forever"

"Lord Phantomhive, The Trancy CEO is here to greet you" Barry, his personal and head butler of the household informed interrupting Ciel's thought of her.

"Show him"

"Alright, lord"

Barry left to bring the Trancy CEO, Alan Trancy. He is a handsome young man of age 34. He has brown hair and green eyes. He has no similarities with his previous owner Alois Trancy which kind of make Ciel happy. After all Alois was a pain in the ass but Alan if different. He also seems to hate his ancestor's work done which also make Ciel a bit close and friendly to him.

"Congratulations Earl on your birthday. Here is the present from Tracy Co. as a token of appreciation for your contribution to our publisher" the young Tracy greeted Ciel with a respect and bowed.

"Thank you Mr. Trancy. Also thank you for coming to the party"

"Please lord. It's my pleasure that you invited me and not only that it's also a great reward for me to be your close partner in business"

"I am also happy to receive you as my close partner. Please enjoy the party"

"Well then I take my leave lord Phantomhive" Barry Trancy left and disappeared into the crowd. 'He really is a good fellow' Ciel thought.

"Great-Grandpa, Great-Grandpa. Come here" a blond haired nine years old girl yelled, tugging Ciel's arm.

"Suzanna, mind your manners. You're a representative of Phantomhive lady" Warned her mother.

"But mom…"

"It's okay Fiona. She's just calling for me" Ciel told Fiona Phantomhive, his granddaughter-in-law. He took Suzanna into his lap "Now there young lady what do you want?" he asked his great granddaughter.

"Grandpa Ciel, you're pampering her so much these days. If you keep doing that up then she will never become a lady or rather be a spoilt child" sighed Gerald, his elder grandson.

"She won't be. After all she's a spoilt Phantomhive" Ciel laughed which also made his grandson and his wife laugh. "As your wish Grandpa but call us if she causes any trouble. We're going to greet the guests in garden. See you later" Said Gerald before leaving Ciel's side.

"Don't cause any trouble to him okay Suzanna?" said Fiona.

"Okay mom. Bye"

"Bye darling. Bye grandpa" Fiona also followed his husband.

"Great-Grandpa! Where are Grandma Lisa and Grandpa Peter?" Asked the nine year old blond.

"They're receiving the orphan-age children darling girl. You should go and play with them, they will be happy if you join them"

"Umm…are you sure they will be happy?"

"Of course they will be. Do you want to go and play with them?"

"Okay then I will" Suzanna said with excitement. Ciel called for his daughter Patricia Phantomhive-Cornwallis who married Earl Robin Cornwallis.

"Yes, father" Patricia asked Ciel, smiling at Suzanna.

"She wants to play with the children of the orphan-age. Lead her to their"

"Of course father" Patrician smiled "Come Suzanna. Your cousin Tony is also playing with them" She took Suzanna in her arms and left. Tony Cornwallis is son of Terry Cornwallis and Anna Cornwallis and also grandson of Patricia.

Ciel leaned back on his chair while watching the guests who are enjoying the party. He grinned at the thought that how he missed those happy days while he was a teenager. He closed his eyes in relax; feeling tired a bit after all he's 90 today. He aged 90 today.

"Father, are you not feeling well?" Asked his concerned son Peter Phantomhive.

"No son. I am fine. Just a bit tired"

"It's almost 11pm father. Your bed time has crossed. If you feeling uneasy then tell us we will tell Barry to send the dinner in your room" said Lisa Phantomhive, Peter's wife.

"Okay then. I shall retire" after all Ciel wanted to stay alone in his room.

"Ladies & Gentlemen. My father Earl Ciel Phantomhive shall retire from today's schedule from now. He truly appreciates that all you have gathered here. Now please wish him goodnight and for his birthday" announced Peter. Hearing this announcement all the Phantomhives and Cornwallis assembled in the great hall. The families took Ciel's sides while the others continued to come and greet him.

With the help of Patricia and Peter, Ciel stood up from his chair and later he took the stairs with the help of his butler Barry and grandson Terry. He stood in the middle of the stairs and turning around he waved at the people downstairs. And the people also do the same. Ciel's eye searching for his dearest person but seems like he hasn't arrived yet after all he had given him the dirty and infamous work of Phantomhive. He sighed as he left the hall room.

"Sir, may I ask you something?" asked Barry as he helped Ciel to sit on the bed of his huge room.

"Ask"

"Where's Master Eric?" Ciel smirked as heard his butler's question. He looked at Barry and thought how he managed to be a Phantomhive butler for all these 60 years. He is no match to the Ciel's last personal (As well as Phantomhive head) butler Sebastian. He is not even a bit like Tanaka too. He fears to watch people die yet he managed to hold the grip of this household which too much for Ciel's wonders.

"Why you ask? After all these years of service don't you know what we Phantomhives are?" Ciel stated in a cold tone.

"Queen's watchdog sire. I'm fully aware of that title but…" Barry stopped in the middle. Hesitating to ask the query of his thoughts to the Lord Phantomhive. Even though he has been Ciel's butler all these years but deep down maybe, he fears him.

"Don't hesitate. Be frank and tell me what you actually want to know" being kind to his servant Ciel gave him the permission. _"As always bocchan is kind"_ suddenly he remembered Sebastian's this ever green line and smiled at the thought of it.

"Why Master Eric sire?" Ciel frowned to his butler who was preparing the bed for him. "Sire, among all you chose Master Eric. Your youngest grandson for this work instead of giving this burden to your daughter lady Patricia or Lord Peter who actually should inherit this work after you. Also you didn't choose Lord Terry or Gerald for this work but as your grandsons they also have right to inherit this title while both of them are elder than Master Eric. Sorry sire if I mere butler like me dared to ask you such personal question but today when you gave me the permission to ask anything I just couldn't hold it anymore" Ciel grinned again. He called his butler to him who was away. Barry came and stood beside Ciel's bed.

"Barry, I never thought you would be able to say this to me but I am very pleased to hear that as Phantomhive butler you are able to say this point. Yes you're right as tradition the title 'Queen's watchdog' should be held by the Phantomhive's head but there is also another condition applies to get this title. Do you desire to know what that is?"

"If my master thinks I am suitable to understand then I will"

"Well Barry the another condition is that…"

"…the holder of that title should also become a successful real life game maker as well as winner" both Ciel and Barry searched for the source of the voice and then they found him. He was standing near the doorway leaning to wall and giving a wry smile to them. He is almost 6ft tall, lean and muscular handsome young man in his mid-twenties. He has dark black hair, beautiful yet dangerous grey eyes. In one word he is a symmetrical male beauty.

"Am I wrong Grandpa?" he asked as he comes closer to the bed where Ciel was sitting.

"No you're not" Ciel heart felt that sensation again. The grandparental love for him. Yes everyone might see it as a selfishness but Ciel doesn't care. He loves him more than anyone, more than anything. He gave him a smile which he returned to him also.

"Master Eric" Barry bowed "Should I prepare your dinner…"

"No need Barry" Eric said "I am already full. I ate in the meeting which was held near the dock. Now Barry if you excuse us"

"Sure" Barry said earnestly "Well goodnight sire, Master. If you need anything please ring the bell"

"Thank you Barry and also goodnight" Ciel greeted back to his butler as Barry closed the door.

"Grandpa. Happy birthday. I am sorry I couldn't come earlier, the meeting was…well long lasting." Eric started to apologies.

"It's okay Boy. I know you work hard" Ciel patted Eric's head as he sit beside his grandpa in bed. "So how was it?" Ciel asked.

"All going well Grandpa. I dismissed all the worries that could give the trouble to the upcoming Christmas in London. Queen will be safe and there is no need worry about that threatened letter that was sent to the queen. Undertaker confirmed that the gang leader who sent the letter along with his gang-mates is dead crops now. Besides you know how capable my P.A. is when I request her for something" Eric smiled.

"Of course, I know that" Ciel also agreed in nod "But I don't like the idea about you thinking to choose her as your bride. After all she's not a noble and you're…"

"Oh please grandpa, don't say that. I love her. Is it not most important?" Eric pleaded "You also loved Grandma Elizabeth. Don't you?"

"Yes, but she was after all a noble. Daughter of a marquee. Don't compare Lizzy with her"

Eric was upset and looked at his grandpa. Few minutes passed in silence. Suddenly Eric stood up in front Ciel and then kneeled down before him with his head down. Jane is like his life-line. He couldn't think of anyone but her as his bride.

"Grandpa, I'll do anything you say, be anything you want. But one request, please please please give me your blessing in this marriage. This is the only request I have ever asked for. Please grant it Lord Phantomhive" Eric requested with all his heart to him. He knew that without his grandpa's blessing he won't be happy with her but also on the contrary he can't also live his life without her. Such complicated feelings.

"Eric…you're doing this just for… a commoner?"

"Yes. Just for her." Eric looked up to his grandpa "Won't you love grandma if she wasn't your fiancée at the first place?"

'A life without Lizzy?' Ciel thought for a while 'No, he couldn't imagine that. She was the reason. The only reason which brought colours in his life even after that horrible incident which perished all the colours from his life. It's Elizabeth's love and smile which brought that back to him'. Ciel sighed "I don't know. I never thought what would I become without her? Maybe a human without any feelings"

"Sorry if I brought those bad memories…"

"It's okay Eric" Ciel put his hands on his darling boy's shoulder "Now get up and sit here. It's not suitable to the next Earl Phantomhive to be in this state" Ciel teased.

Eric stood up and asked "So is that mean a yes?"

"Not yet but I'll think about it"

"But when? You see she's most capable of being my wife. She's smart, educated, she knows Akido, can play violin, knows 4 languages and mostly knows how to shot a gun. She's perfect for being a Countess of Phantomhive, Isn't she?"

"Well well, seems like she's quite talented" Ciel laughed "I am not worried about that because I know if she's capable of becoming PA of watchdogs' then of course she's talented and I don't doubt it. The only reason is she is not noble and it is what I don't like"

"Please Grandpa. I need a clear answer"

"Fine fine, give me tonight. I will tell you tomorrow okay?"

"Really?!" Eric was delighted to hear these words. A hope blooms in his chest. He hugged Ciel and said "Thank you Grandpa. I really love you"

"But boy I haven't said yes did I?" Ciel smirked

"I know what you'll say" Said Eric giving a cheeky smile. Ciel laughed; boy only Eric can make him laugh like that. "Okay I guess it's bedtime for me grandpa so is yours. See you tomorrow" Eric rose from Ciel's bed, yawning.

"Goodnight Eric"

"Goodnight Grandpa" Eric shut the door behind him as he saw Ciel lied on bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THE STORY. I THINK I'M GONNA INTRODUCE OUR SEBAS-CHAN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TILL THEN TA-TA!**_


	2. Bocchan

As he left Ciel's room, Eric felt their presence. Lord Robin, Aunt Patricia's husband and their son Terry, Eldest grandson of Lord Phantomhive. Eric nods at them and said "Grandpa is sleeping, You have to come tom-…..". "Don't try to act like an innocent child Cousin Eric" purred Terry "We're here to talk with you".

Eric understands immediately where this so-called talk is going to, but he was tired. So tired. He would've gone to his room if it is not his Grandpa's birthday.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow morning? As you can see I am-…."

"I said don't bluff Cousin" said Terry in high pitch. "We all know that you have the ability to work without sleeping 3 nights in a row. Earl told us that and gave us another excuse to accept his decision of making you the next Earl in the line. Becoming Queen's Watchdog."

Suddenly Eric felt so devastated. It always comes to this, any conversation with his family always comes to this- the position of Earl. Even his own brother and parents are also not any exception to this unnamed rule.

"Do you want to be the Earl, Cousin? If you want I'll ask grandpa about mak-…"

"Don't you dare to pity me" Terry grabbed Eric's collar firmly "I know what you are up to"

"Oh! Is that so?" Eric smirked "then why not doing something about it."

"Cousin Terry, Uncle Robin. I would be happy if you let go off my brother. As you can see he is tired" Gerald entered the hallway. Gritting his teeth Terry released Eric and looked at Gerald's way and then returned his gaze to Eric. "You'll pay for this" He and his father left saying this.

Eric said nothing. He only leaned to the wall with his back and closed his eyes, face upwards. He knows his brother saved him from that disgusting conversation which was starting to take place between him and Terry.

"How are you doing lil' brother?"

"Hah! You can see it" pause then "a little rough I guess"

Gerald walked close to his brother, minimizing the distance between them. Eric opened his eyes and looks to his brother. To his childhood friend, who has always protected him from any danger. They were best friend until on Eric's 19th birthday Ciel announced that Eric will be the one to look after the work which is almost equivalent to the announcing of crown of next 'Earl of Phantomhive'. Eric always knew that Gerald is also capable of this work unlike Terry. Gerald is calm, calculative, controlled and many more. Which are truly essential for becoming an Earl but he never knows why Ciel chose him over Gerald. Ciel never told Eric the reason of choosing him over Gerald. But somehow Eric can guess which hurt him sometimes. But with the time he can heal himself and that's how he always soothed his unstable heart. No matter what he loves Gerald and he is ready to do anything to make sure that his brother's family can live in peace and happily.

"You know if you don't talk it will become more awkward. Staring into my face like that lil' bro"

Eric smiled sadly "I was hoping of hearing some lectures from you"

"sadly good for you brother because I am not sure if you will able to stay calm after hearing my lecture right now. I see you are tired and those relatives of us made you more tired. Eric are you alright? You are taking too much wall support for standing straight "

"caring as always. I am just a bit dizzy. Otherwise I am fine"

"Dizziness is something that will make a person feel anything but fine"

Eric smiled again and felt the brotherly bond between them, its still there even after all the up downs they went through. "May I ask a favor from you? If you don't mind"

"just ask for it lil' bro"

"Spend the night with me"

To this Gerald burst out in laughter "are you lacking in women? Or Jane's company is not enough for you? "

Eric sighed. He knew it was coming the moment those words left his lips he regretted them.

"don't look disappointed. I'll be your company for whole night but first go and change and then I will come to your room and we will talk. Is this okay with you?" he said patting his younger brother's shoulder.

"Thank you "

"No problem bocchan. See you soon" saying this Gerald left

Eric sighed and thought 'that idiot never stopped calling me bocchan since the day I inherited this from grandpa' and left for his room.

 ** _Well sorry for this hugely late upload. Now I've introduced Sebastian in this chapter in a tricky way LOL XD!!_** ** _I hope I kept my promise to introduce our dear Sebas-chan._** ** _Please comment and let me know your opinion. And if you find Sebastian please_** **_don't forget to mention it in the comment_**!


End file.
